


Now I will be your angel

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: Angela’s past return to her, but luckily, there is someone who loves her and is there to help her.





	Now I will be your angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat/gifts).



> It was the gift for the art-writing trade. I know I have many problems with writing, so if you're here for the idiotic comments about my grama and spelling, just scroll further (but constructive criticism is welcome). If you wish read about any more pairing, hit me on the tumblr (watchyouover) or ask for the comission.

Her moves were limited and the pulsing pain in her head was slowly fading, and she began to notice the details of the room she was in. It looked like some hidden basement that had no windows, the fluorescent tubes providing rather faint light. The air felt cold and there was that still, buzzing sound that reminded her of something. Hospital, it was like the sound from the medic bays. That made her wary of the situation, causing Mercy to lift her body, but the hard tug at her wrist held her on place.

Woman’s fingers were slipping on the restrains, and she had no chance to free herself, both hands and legs strapped to the table. The room came into focus, she noticed and felt tubes that were attached to her body, pumping some kind of fluids to her veins. There were some letters on the drip, but it was too dark to read. 

The door cracked open – in the last glimpse she manage to notice the Valkyrie suit in the corner of the room, before turning her attention to the person that entered the room. All she could say about this person was that it was a rather thin woman, for saying anything else it was too dark. 

“I see you are awake by now.” It wasn’t a voice that Angela could recognize. “It will make things just a little harder, but shouldn’t be a huge problem,” the stranger continued, reaching to the counter to place some things on the metal plate. 

“Who are you and where are we?” Mercy asked, her voice still hoarse from waking up. Or maybe it was because of screaming so much. Slowly, she started to reminding herself what happened, mission in the Europe, the ambush, the battle… She got hit in her head pretty hard it seemed.

“For you, it doesn’t matter. Unless we will have visitors, of course. Right now, it is just you and me.” With some kind of a happy sigh, the stranger came closer to Angela, pushing soft fabric into her mouth and tying another strip around it to hold it in one place. “Here, all better.”

Angela tried to protest, but her words were muffled by the gag, and her efforts to free were resultless. Meanwhile, the other woman took one more thing from the tray – the needle shone in the light and the sight caused Mercy to struggle even more, but she didn’t have a chance against her strains. Sharp pain made her to hold still, not wanting a broken piece of metal in her arm. 

While she tried to move her head around to see what was in the syringe and what else was held on the tray, her capturer started to cut her clothes to remove them as fast as possible, the feeling of the coldness followed by the rough touch on her fingers made Angela shiver. 

“Such delicate skin. I can’t wait to see it reacting to all of my specifics. But we’re not in a hurry, let’s take things slowly, shall we?” The voice of the stranger sounded almost excited. “Just don’t scream too much, will you? I hate to fix the gag all the time.”

Angela had no idea how long it all lasted, the pain appearing and disappearing from time to time. Her whole body seemed heavy and her skin felt like it was being burned alive. Screams were getting higher and higher, until she had no more strength. But then the pain was getting more intense and everything started once again. 

It might have been days or it might have been hours, but suddenly there were many voices all around her and the people were passing by, untying her and trying to get her up. The strange woman had disappeared and she noticed a familiar face from all of the others – the short, blond hair, blue eyes that were full of worry and concern. 

“Angela? Do you hear me? Angela! Please, you have to…”  
“…wake up!” Angela’s eyes snapped open, looking around the room. Now she was in her own bedroom, the soft sheets tossed all around the bed. Jack’s concerned face was hovering over her, his gentle hands holding her firmly. 

“Oh, sorry.” Angela sent him an apologizing look, smiling a bit. “I didn’t know you were here.” She said and with a short glance, she looked at the clock. It was that late?!  
“You didn’t come to work and the others were worried, so I came to you and you were here, tossing and turning in your bed.” Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, letting her go and leaving some space for her, but at the same time providing her the closeness that she was needing right now. 

“I just laid down for a moment and it turned out that I slept for the five hours. I hope that it wasn’t a problem for anyone.” She was kind of ashamed, but the dream about the events that happened few months ago was disturbing. She thought it was over, but now she hoped that she won’t get any more of the memories coming back to her. 

Jack seemed to notice that something was wrong and he looked like he knew exactly what. He was the one who saved her then and all he could hope for was that he could never see her in that kind of state ever again. The memory of it still hurt his heart and now he promised that he will do everything to save her. In the battlefield she was saving people, but there had to be someone guarding her as well.

“Was it that dream again?” He knew what he needed to ask. For a few months he watched her, suffering from the things she went through. She was not a soldier, and that kind of things would leave the scars in mind of even the tougher man. 

“Yes,” the medic admitted quietly, looking down at her hands that now clenched at the sheets of her bed. For a longer time she managed to not think about it, drowning herself in her work as usual, but the memories just wouldn’t let go. “Maybe I am just afraid that it will happen again. I don’t know.”

“Angela, look at me. I will never allow anyone to hurt you again. Firs they would have to go through me. Now I am your guardian angel and wherever you are, I will be there for you.” His speech was almost feverous and in the spur of the moment he lowered a bit to kiss her cheek. Instantly, his face went red as he realized what had he done. 

He felt like a complete idiot, planning to leave right now, but her soft hand held him in place. Jack turned around to look at her, a bit surprised, but a pair of the strong lips on his own made his hearth melt. Holding that woman right now, to whom he was yearning almost all his life was like an unreal dream, but most of that, he was happy that he got a chance for it. The kiss got stronger as both of them started to feel more secure.

His gentle hands carefully lifted her shirt, pulling it up slowly as he felt the excitement, and loved to see more and more of her skin. Carefully putting the shirt down on the chair beside the bed, Jack leaned down, placing soft kisses on Angela’s skin, enjoying the touch of the pulsing warmth. He heard the content sigh beside him, as the hands of the woman went down along his body, lifting his shirt as well. 

Moving away so she could undress him, the man unclipped her bra, also placing it on the chair, like he was afraid that it was something that could ruin it right now. His own shirt was now gone and the fair flesh of her body was now in front of her. Tracing the small circles on her skin, he moved himself closer, once again lowering his head. 

A loud moan of the pleasure escaped Angela’s lips as she felt Jack’s tongue on her sensitive nipple. Tangling her fingers into his golden hair, she pushed him closer, holding his head near her breasts and letting the pleasure take over her body. A loud noise escaped her lips when she felt the playful bite, her body jolting up. 

With the feelings that overwhelmed her, she almost didn’t notice the fact that her trousers and panties were gone and now she was sitting on her commander’s lap with no clothes on, the skin on her body touching his bare chest and the contact making her more and more aroused. She didn’t hesitate to reach for his belt, taking it off in a rush, tossing it carelessly away. 

Her hands pulled down his trousers and boxers, reaching to grab his already aroused cock. Angela could hear that Jack’s breath got more hasty as kisses and licks grew sloppier, fastening quickly Mercy’s hand started to pump it, up and down, smiling teasingly. She yelped, feelings his teeth on her skin that left the marks as he moved on.  
Angela’s smug grin quickly disappeared as Jack’s finger started to tease her entrance, as the man started to lightly push his one finger inside and moving it around, with the moans escaping her lips making him want to spend the whole night, fucking her right here and right now senselessly for the whole night. 

With a swift motion he pushed her on her back, throwing off his underwear and positioning himself above her and looking into her eyes to see if she changed her mind. But Angela was sure that he wanted him right here and now, with her and in her. Nodding softly, she grabbed his head and lowered it to her, placing a hot and feverous kiss on his lips.   
Hesitating no more, Jack pushed himself into her slowly, giving her time to adjust her. Her hands were now on his back clenched into fists, her nails leaving marks on his bare skin. After a while, when the woman nodded carefully, the soldier started to move his hips, pushing his member in and pulling it out, at first in the slow manner, but getting more and more rough.

All range of moans, grunts and pants were escaping Angela’s throat, getting louder and louder and she wasn’t ashamed of those, not trying to cover her mouth to prevent them, soft grunts that she was getting from Jack were also kind of rewarding. Feeling that the pace was still not enough, her hips started to rock with the rhythm, trying to match to her lover as best as she could. 

The hit on her G-spot was kind of sudden, with Angela spine wandering up – but the strong arms held her in place, and now high-pitched chirp was the only sound that she could manage to do. But there was something more building up her body, like a burning and heavy feeling. Her actions became more sloppy as she tried to still push her hips up, but then the control over her body was slipping out of her reach. 

Jack knew that she was close to her orgasm, her body reacting more and more on the pleasure she has been getting. The angelic bliss on her face was the thing that made him fall in love with her even more, her beauty shining to him more than ever. With the last, erratic moves, he pushed Angela over her edge, making her scream his name over and over again. 

With few more thrust he moaned her name, holding her hips strongly and filling her with his seed. After a while, he slowly got out of her, falling next to her and pulling her into her arms. The sweat on her skin was shining in the dim moonlight and now she looked like a real-life angel. No words or declaration were needed – they both knew that now they belonged to each other. And whatever obstacle or threat was going to stand between them, they were going to defeat that. Because they were each other’s guardian angels.


End file.
